


Blazing in a Glory of Light

by Ace_Of_Spades_2014



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Spike/Buffy Summers, Series Finale, Spike centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Spades_2014/pseuds/Ace_Of_Spades_2014
Summary: Short piece about Spike's last moments in Buffy the Vampire the Slayer.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 6





	Blazing in a Glory of Light

Spike could feel his internal organs blistering and slowly turning to ash inside the shell of his body. Compared to that torture, he was only vaguely aware of the fact that outside of him was blazing in a glory of light. Yet despite the overwhelming pain, Spike found himself at peace, which was a feeling he couldn’t remember having ever felt before this moment. Not even from when he’d been alive. It was clear that this was to be his final death, as he had figured it would be when he took the amulet from Buffy, and he accepted it for what it was; a mercy. 

He had known the end for him was near when he had taken up the trails to earn back his soul. Vampires weren’t meant to have souls (Angel be damned), and if he were being honest, he had actually planned to die then and there, in the dark caves with the demon shaman. But this was better, being purified by a holy fire, serving a purpose he had never thought he’d ever want to serve.

He liked the way Buffy was staring at him too, like he was her savior. 

Everyone had run up to the surface by then, leaving only him and her. He looked down at her. The light that had engulfed him reflected against the flawlessness of her skin. She was like an angel, more so than he had imagined her to be in the last two and a half years. 

The sunlight in him burned brighter. 

“I can feel it Buffy,” he told her even as he burned from the inside out.

“What?”

“My soul,” he’d be crying if he were the sort, but that was the William in him, not the Spike. “It’s really there. King of stings.”

There were tears gathered in her pale, green eyes, appearing almost gray from the light. It was a beautiful sight to be his last. 

And more beautiful than there were the last words he would hear. “I love you,” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Inside, he smiled (and he may have smiled on the outside as well), wanting to believe her words to be true, to accept that he had earned this from her just as he had earned the right to be here now and save them all. But he knew he hadn’t, not really. There was nothing he could ever do to earn that right, to fix the wrongs he had done to her and to so many others. 

She may have thought she did, too lost in the moment to sift through the multitude of emotions she actually did feel, but Spike knew the truth. And amazingly enough, he was okay with it. It was enough, he had come to realize, that he loved her. It was more than enough, he now accepted, that she had found herself capable of even forgiving him and standing beside him now.

“No, you don’t,” he told her gently, watching as a tear finally fell from her eyes, clinging to her long lashes briefly before slowly making its way down her blotched cheeks. “But it was nice of you to say.”

Then the sun inside him became too bright and he had to hold back the scream that threatened to rip itself out of him. He raised his head high and stretched his arms out, a willing sacrifice to the cause.

Buffy ran to join the others. The moment she was out of sight, the torture ended and Spike was thrust into the dark void of eternal death.  
**********  
Except, the dark void of eternal death never came. Instead, when the pain finally subsided and his senses had returned to him, he found himself in an office building. The peace found in the final death, it seemed, were beyond his reach. “Bloody hell.”


End file.
